The Invincble Ironman : The Venom Strain
by Beherenow101
Summary: Venom decides to take his war on soceity global, useing captured S.H.I.E.L.D technoldgy he plans to infect the world with a deadly alein virus, only Ironman with aid from Spiderman and S.H.I.E.L.D can hope to stop him and this timehes out for revenge.


New York City lay in deathly silence, the streets were deserted except for squads of armed police and armored police vehicles, the Civil War had ended but the world was still in chaos. A curfew had been enforced in New York due to the high amount of attacks by thieves, muggers, rapists, terrorists and even super-villains. The police were heavily armored each one armed with the finest weapons and body armor, ready for anything, they would gladly lay their lives on the line in defense of their fair city. Wayne walked through the back streets and alleyways, his Stark M-17 rifle raised, all he could hear was his own footsteps and his breathing inside his gas mask, he checked every corner of his patrol zone investigating any chance of someone breaking the curfew. It was against regulations to remove your protective mask but as there was no one around Wayne thought he wouldn't matter if he just caught a sneaky cigarette. Under the street light he stopped for a second, shouldering his rifle he removed his gas mask and helmet revealing his face, he was plain featured, not monstrously ugly but certainly not overly attractive, he had close cropped ginger hair and a large amount of freckles. He took a tissue from the front pocket on his vest and wiped his brow clear of sweat, he sat down by the street lap and laid his helmet and mask next to him and lit up a cigarette. He drew deeply on his cigarette and blew out again, he watched the wispy smoke hang in the air and dissipate in front of his eyes. He heard in the distance the unmistakable sound of an armored police transport, he knew if he was caught without his gas mask he would be in deep trouble, he fumbled with the strap and shoved it hard over his head, he heard the police cruiser drawing closer and saw it turn the corner onto the street he was on, jammed his helmet over his head and un-shouldered his automatic. The armored vehicle pulled up opposite him and he saluted, the hatch on top swung open with a loud bang and out popped another gas masked, armored and armed police officer, Wayne couldn't tell who it was only that he was a higher rank than him. "Have you been smoking solider?" The high ranking policeman asked in a gruff monotone "No..no sir, of course not, that would be against regulations" Wayne stuttered feeling himself sweat again, but he wasn't fooling the other officer who gestured to the curb, Wayne looked down and staring back at him was the cigarette he had just had, still glowing, Wayne cursed quietly and looked back at the other officer, but as he did the policeman was slamming the hatch back down and the armored car drove off slowly down the street. He sighed, he kicked the still smoldering cigarette out into the road, he knew what he was in store for back at base once his shift was over, turning about and walking down the alleyway he carried on with his patrol.

The moonlight streamed through the alleyways, casting sinister shadows of the vents, stairways and power boxes which stay atop the buildings, Wayne watched these shadows dance as clouds moved across the moon making some very strange shapes, but as he was almost hypnotized by these movements a huge bulky form cast a shadow into the alleyway. Wayne felt his body freeze as he saw this shadow move, it was a huge muscular body and it seemed to be sniffing the air, Wayne dare not move he couldn't see the creature all he knew was that it was on one of the building's rooftops above him. He plucked up the courage to take the walky-talky from his belt, as he raised it to his face and popped up his gas mask he never once took his eyes of the shadow, it was terrifying. "This is Trooper 060408, I have spotted something atop the rooftops in Sector 6D" He whispered into the walky-talky still transfixed by the shadow, what looked like a huge tongue flicked out from its mouth and Wayne felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. The walky-talky crackled back into life and startled him so much he almost dropped his gun to the floor. "Affirmative Trooper 060408, permission to engage, shoot to kill" The voice from the command centre said back, Wayne couldn't believe this, they expected him to attack something on his own, he hadn't been in a combat situation since his training, he couldn't do this by himself. "My I request backup?" Wayne said trying to keep his composure, the voice swiftly crackled back through the walky-talky denying his request, he was on his own. The cowardly trooper swallowed and raised his rifle, he began to climb the set of external stairs that lead to the rooftop the figure was standing on, going as quietly he could he ascended.

As Wayne reached the top of the building he saw the figure standing on the edge at the other side of the rooftop, it hadn't noticed him yet so he quietly approached it, his Stark-M17 raised and ready. "You there freeze!" Wayne shouted trying to sound threatening. The creature turned about revealing, its huge gapping mouth, its long purple tongue, its black body, its bulging muscles and its white markings. Wayne was frozen to the spot; he shivered and felt like he couldn't even breathe, he began to shake uncontrollably as the monsters huge white eyes stared him down into oblivion. "Venom" He managed to cough out as the creature charged towards him with its long claws raised and fangs bearing down upon him. The insane symbiote spat black webbing from its wrists right into Wayne's eyes, he screamed out and fired randomly into the air hoping to wound the monstrous creature. He heard the bullets impact against both concrete and flesh but it didn't stop Venom or even slow him down, Wayne felt the gun torn from his hands then a phenomenal stab of agony in his stomach, he moved his hands down and felt warm liquid rushing over his hands, Venom had eviscerated him, he was handling his own guts. Venom watched with glee as the blinded policeman crawled on the ground like a dog as his intestines, stomach and very much all of his lower organs spilled out onto the rooftop. Wayne felt himself growing weaker and he fell onto his back, he felt all of he bodily fluids escape him through the gigantic gash In his torso, still not being able to see he felt his last breaths drawing nearer he couldn't cry out, he couldn't scream, he just felt Venoms hot breathe on the back of his nick as the crazed symboite sunk its teeth into the back of his head. Venom began to feast on the fallen police officer and he savored every last bite, chewing through every piece of armor and equipment, with not a single other soul aware of the sick display happening on the rooftop.

Ironman flew over New York; he glided around the Statue of Liberty then blasted his way at supersonic speed into the urban jungle. Flying between the buildings at an intense speed he saw beneath him armored cars and police patrols who made sure the curfew was enforced, but if they wanted to arrest Ironman they would have to catch him first. He looked at the buildings and glanced from rooftop to rooftop, rushing up towards him he saw a junction which would have been impossible to negotiate in a car, plane or helicopter at these speeds but it was no problem for Ironman he swiftly turned the corner and shot down another long street. Everything was clear so he began to pull up and jet back into the upper atmosphere, as Ironman climbed higher into the sky he felt something that almost felt like a rope rap around his right leg, he looked back down towards his leg and saw black webbing tied around it. On the end of that foul web hanging on with both hands was Venom, his massive tongue lashing out and his mouth stained with gore. "Come here tin can!" Venom cackled as he pulled himself along to web towards the jet powered hero "We want to eat your brains!" Venom grabbed hold of Ironman's leg dug in his claws deep into his armor. The black slimy symboite suddenly began to peel back as it got closer to Ironman's flaming rockets in his boots, revealing the twisted face of Mac Gargan, but the symobiote quickly clogged the jet with webbing and carried on unrelenting towards its next meal. Ironman began to spiral out of control as he now only running on one booster and with the added weight of Venom the ground thousands of feet bellow them seemed not that far away. Tony tried to shake the maniac off but it was no use Venom was far too strong, he fired one of his missiles straight into the symbiotes face but It didn't affect him in the slightest, Venom rapped his tongue around Ironman's thigh and moved in for the kill. Tony let out a bloodcurdling cry of pain as he felt Venoms dagger like teeth pierce through his armor and sink deep into his flesh, he landed a punch into the raging symbiote's gut but that didn't stop the flurry of bites and tearing claws. Ironman felt his last booster jet fail under the weight of Venom on his back, there was a cough and a splutter as the rockets cut out and he and Venom began to plummet back towards the ground and the awaiting city bellow. Venom giggled manically as he clamped his jaws around Ironman's head and began to shake, Tony saw the fangs come through the edged of his helmet just centimeters from his face and felt the ripping motion with enough force to break a lesser mans neck. Just as Stark finally managed to shake the insane creature of his back he saw the ground bellow him rush up and felt the crushing impact as he hit the hard grey concrete, he felt bones break and a stabbing pain all over his body and slowly the head up display in his eyes faded and he was left in darkness. Venom clawed his way out of the back alley he had landed in, both his legs where broken but the insane creature just keep digging his talons into the street and dragging himself towards his fallen foe, his mouth was dripping with saliva as he awaited his meal from the tin can that laid in the middle of the street. Stark heard the stammering monster dragging itself towards him, that foul breath and disgusting slimy body was just meters away, he tried to get any response from the suit but he couldn't even stand, the breathing grew louder, Tony felt sweat gather on his forehead and he tried every system but nothing in his armor was responding, he heard the breathing grow even louder as Venom descended upon him.


End file.
